She's Happy
by Padawan Learner
Summary: Harry and his friends hadn’t seen each other for quite a while. When they finally had this “reunion”, he finds out that Hermione's getting maried. He has no say in it. All that he could do is remind himself constantly: She's happy.
1. Wondering

She's Happy 

Disclaimer: Everything in and about Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author's Note: Please R&R (positively begging). And write any comments or suggestions you like. Be as kind as possible, no flames please.

Summary: Harry and his friends hadn't seen each other for quite a while. When they finally had this "reunion", he finds out that Hermione's is getting married. He has no say in it. All that he could possibly do is remind himself: She's happy.

***

It was a hot summer day and Harry Potter was hovering high above the Quidditch Pitch of the England Dragons searching for the snitch. He felt the light breeze, and it reminded him of how he loved Quidditch. He loved the wind on his face whenever he dove for the snitch and the scream and gasps of the crowd that loudly cheered for him. But behind all this, Harry hid the truth, that deep in his heart, he was lonely.

Sure he loved quidditch, that's why he decided to play professionally. But he loved his friends more. He missed them so much. There hasn't been a minute that gone by that he didn't think about them. He missed their company and support. He thought that they would be together for as long as they live, but he was wrong. They had been distant from him since the day they left school and had different jobs. 

They lost contact with each other. All Harry knew was that Ron became an auror and Hermione became a research assistant at the ministry of magic and had a part time job as a professional musician. But it was not as if they had not tried to get together. They owled each other every now and then, but it was very seldom that it happened. 

His heart ached as he remembered Ron, but his heart ached more when he reminisced about the only girl he ever loved, Hermione. It was very unforgettable. The way they said goodbye to each other. It was unforgettable but painful at the same time.

Flashback

It was the last night they will ever have at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After their graduation, with Hermione the top of their year of course, after the giant feast at the great hall, and after their goodbye party at the common room, the trio sat down at one of the comfy couches near the fire, all sweaty and tired. They were the only ones left because everyone has retired to each of their dormitories. There was nothing more to say and silence enveloped them. It was Harry who finally spoke.

"Hey guys?"

"Hmmm?" said Hermione.

"I'm really going to miss you two. Everything that we did all those seven years that we've been together," he continued, "I'll _never_ forget those."

"Same here." Said Ron.

"We'll be friends," Hermione looked at Ron and him, "forever."

And they hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. And Harry could hear that Hermione was crying, it made him want to cry too. He remembered everything they did together. Memories that are engraved in his heart until the day that he die. And he found himself sobbing too. It was only Ron who was strong enough to prevent tears from falling.

"Umm…guys?" Ron said when they finally broke their embrace. "I think I'll go up and sleep already. I'm _really_ sleepy. My eyes are getting all watery."

"Ok." Harry understood him and just smiled at his best friend. "G'night mate."

He saw Hermione rose and give Ron a kiss on the cheek and said "goodnight" too. Ron then went to their dorm. Leaving the two in awkward silence. Harry hated being alone like this with Heremione. It made him felt so vulnerable. He couldn't help but look at her beautiful face with so much admiration. The girl that he loved quietly for seven years was now beside him.

"So Harry," Hermione moved closer to him "All these seven years, you haven't told me a thing about whoever you're crushing on."

"What's it to you?" said Harry casually. "I mean it's not important."

"Of course it is," replied Hermione. "We've been together for seven years and you haven't told Ron or me you're crush, some friend you are. And besides we'll be apart – _temporarily_" she added seeing Harry's stare with his mouth open " -and you wouldn't like us to part like that, do you?"

"Well, that goes the same with you." He said in defense.

"I told you about Viktor Krum, didn't I," she said, "I'm still trying to forget Ron's reaction though. Anyway I didn't love him, that's why the relationship didn't work out. I loved this other guy -"

"Who?" Harry interrupted.

"I can't tell you" Harry thought he saw a blush rising on Hermione's cheek.

"Why not?"

"The world will end the moment I tell you."

"You're so _unfair_." Harry pouted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well _who's_ the unfair one?" Hermione half shouted. "You haven't told me why you can't mention your crush."

"The world will end the moment I tell you"

"_Ughh!_ Okay just a clue, mine's in Gryffindor. Yours?" she asked Harry.

"Slytherin. _Of course_ it's a Gryffindor. What's the year of your crush?" he asked back.

"Seventh and graduating. Yours?"

"An incoming second year. Kidding! Seventh and graduating."

"Who then?" Harry wanted to know one last thing.

"_You_"

"Me?" Harry was taken aback. He hasn't got anything to say either. He just froze there and watched Hermione gaze into the fire.

"So who's yours?"

"_You_." 

The Harry leaned forward and kissed her. It was light at first, but when Hermione accepted his kiss, it became deeper and more passionate. Nothing else happened that night. They just continued to gaze at the fire until it went out. But still they were warm in each other's arms.

End of flashback

Harry wondered about where she is now. He could picture her in a bar playing the piano wonderfully then the crowd would stand and cheer for her when she finished. He knew Hermione had always been a fan of music. He was lost in thought for a few more minutes unaware of somebody shouting behind him. Then suddenly –

_WHAM!_

A bludger hit him square on his left shoulder causing him yelp in pain. He wasn't aware of anything after that. All he knew was that he was falling down into the darkness. He could hear a bunch of people gasping and a couple of paramedics rushing towards him.

***

When he woke up, he was on his flat and his teammates surrounded him as well as their coach. This was bad, thought Harry. He knew that their coach was extremely short tempered. One itsy bitsy mistake and you get shouted at. His coach never did it at him, of course, but that was until now. He must have caused some racket out their in their pitch, and how the hell did they get here, he thought. He pretended to sleep some more, his shoulder still stung, but his coach saw his eye open and –

"_ARE YOU MAD._" His coach shouted at him. "You _can't_ let your mind wander when you're in a game."

"Hey, what happened to the normal 'how are you' and 'are you okay'." Said Harry. Roger and David, the beaters laughed.

"Well I would have been worried if you haven't been such an _idiot_," his coach continued. "Roger here has been shouting like a lunatic, warning you."

"Ok. Fine. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Harry apologized.

"It better not." Said the coach, finally calming down. "We can't have that during our next game with Ireland, it's the _semi's_ already, mind you. We'll leave you to rest. C'mon. I'll see you next week at practice. At that I expect you to be focused, okay?"

"Sure, see you next week" he said.

"Bye." His teammates said.

"Next time clean your ears okay?" Roger shouted. "So I wouldn't have to scream at the top of my lungs." And a few people laughed.

"Oh, by the way," Keith, their keeper said to him. "Hedwig came back while you were sleeping. I think he brought a letter from Hermione." He winked and made his way to the door.

It took a few moments to sink in. When he finally realized what Keith had said, he jumped up, not minding his shoulder, and went to Hedwig's cage. Surely enough, there was a letter on his table which he picked it up and stared at. It had been weeks since he wrote to Hermione and waited for her reply. It was finally here. He tore it open and read:

Dear Harry,

            It's so nice to hear from you again. I'm sorry for the late reply, my schedule's been very hectic lately. It's hard to have two things to do at one time. At the morning, I have to run to the ministry, and my boss is very strict, I can barely stand her. And in the evening, I have to go to different wizard and muggle pubs to play the piano. But don't worry about me; I love what I'm doing so it's worth it.

            Anyway, I really missed you a lot. I miss Ron too. I haven't heard from him lately, but I guess it's required isn't it? To be as far from the people you love so their lives won't be at a risk. But I wrote to him the same time I wrote this.

            Hey Harry, could I ask you a favor? I have some very important news to tell you and Ron. Could you come to my condo this Saturday around 10 in the morning? I would really love it if you say yes. The address and sketch is attached. Thanks.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Love,

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Hermione

P.S. Did I already say how much I missed you?

He folded it and his heart was swelling he thought it might pop any second. He then was flooded with emotions. But the thing he thought about the most was the "important news" she needed to tell them. Although that was instantly brought to the back of his mind when he realized: He was going to see Hermione again.

***


	2. A Not So Pleasant Reunion

**She's Happy**

Disclaimer: Everything in and about Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author's Note: If anyone is wondering where Kikkaro restaurant written in this chapter comes from "Cooking Master Boy". Actually it's a Chinese restaurant but I can't think of anything else. Enjoy! Please R&R.

Summary: Harry and his friends hadn't seen each other for quite a while. When they finally had this "reunion", he finds out that Hermione's is getting married. He has no say in it. All that he could possibly do is remind himself: She's happy.

***

Saturday came and it was already about 9 o' clock in the morning. He rushed and tried to find some good clothes to wear. He finally found a pair of jeans and long sleeves and topped it with a polo shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He wasn't unaware of course about the girls who fell for him, but he didn't boast at all about that. He wouldn't want to carry his own bench. He then made his way outside of his flat in Hogsmeade village. He would apparate at the nearest muggle village and take a cab. He was surprised that Hermione lived in a condo located in the muggle world.

He hadn't forgotten about the _"important news"_ that Hermione was going to tell them. As he sat in the back of the cab and told the driver where he was going, he let his thoughts get the better of him. He watched as they passed a few buildings and after half an hour they arrived at the Hermione's condominium: Garden Palace. It was a nice 20-story building. He paid his fare and entered the building. He inquired at front desk and went up to the elevator to the 18th floor to unit 1841. He grinned as he imagined Ron riding an elevator. He must've been very excited. Finally, he was right at her doorstep, he rang the doorbell, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen opened the door.

_"HARRY!"_ Hermione practically shrieked as she put her arms around him. He also put his arms around her. 

He _missed_ her embrace. The embrace that always had a comforting effect. It seemed that being close to her was fully natural. He slowly stroked her hair. The same bushy, curly hair that he loved. He couldn't hold her tight enough. He couldn't help but cry. He missed her so much. When words finally made it's way back into his mouth, he said,

"I _really_ missed you, Hermione." 

"I missed you too. It's been a very long time." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "C'mon in, Ron's already here."

When Harry entered the first thing that entered his mind was: The condo was so… Hermione. A couple of bookshelves stacked with numerous and thick books and a couch near a huge window overlooking the street, and a big fireplace. At her living room he saw Ron who quickly stood up at the sight of him and another guy he didn't know.

"Hey mate," Ron said while shaking his hand vigorously and patting his back. "How've you been this past few months?"

"Should ask the same to _you_ mate." He said and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his bestfriend.

"Well, you know," Ron lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "Auror stuff, you don't know how much I'd like to take time off from work. But Sirius wouldn't let me off the hook. _Still too many dark wizards_ he always says."

"Forgive my godfather." Harry said while they made their way back to the living room. "He could be such a workaholic at times."

He sat in the couch opposite the one occupied by Hermione and _the other guy_. Harry was excited but confused at the same time. What was the meaning of all this, he asked to no one. He shifted uneasily in his seat. And when he saw the two holding each other's hands, he knew why they were here. He dreaded to look at Hermione's fingers but did it just the same. Harry wanted to disappear because… she wore a _ring_.

"So," Ron said coolly, "What's the big news Hermione?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione. "This is Brian Walker, he's a doctor at St. Anne's hospital, just down the street."

At this Brian stood up and shook Harry and Ron's hands. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Ron. Harry didn't say anything though, he just nodded.

"Guys… He's my fiancé. We're planning to be married in two months."

Harry's world stopped. It was as though everything paused and stopped moving. Hermione was going to get _married_ to _Brian_. He wondered whether he must have expected this or something. He thought whether he missed any signs. That was the _"important news"_, he finally knew. How should he react? Should he be happy, sad, or angry? Then he decided that this was the best time to be a hypocrite.

"Wow Hermione, that's really…great." He managed to say in spite of the shock.

"Yeah I agree," said Ron. "Brian seems to be a good guy. But remember," Ron added, staring at him threateningly, "If you hurt her, you'll have to answer both of us." He said pointing at himself and Harry. "By the way, how did you two meet, surely not at school?"

"_No of course_." Hermione laughed. "Brian always was at the bar where I usually played and one night he decided to speak to me and that's how it started."

"Believe me," Brian added. "If you fall in love with a girl that beautiful and talented, you'd be nervous to talk to her." Harry grunted inwardly.

"Well anyway, after that we started going out," Hermione continued. "And found out that we had a lot of common interests and grew to love each other. Then he just popped out the question, and I said yes."

"How long have you known each other?" Harry wanted to know.

It was Brian who answered. "About two years. But it felt as if we've known each other all our lives."

_Hermione and I_ have known each other all our lives, Harry thought. It was painful. It was as if they hadn't confessed their love to each other 4 years ago. And the time they finally see each other again was the time that she was getting married. Harry wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. How he would give up everything just to know it was a joke. He unknowingly began to pinch himself lightly.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione noticed that he was pinching himself.

"Uh, nothing." Harry felt a blush rising on his cheek.

"So is that all? All the 'important news' you were going to tell me about?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I guess that's it," said Hermione. "We'll just send you the invitation for you to know when and where the wedding will take place."

"Then I think I better get going." Ron looked at the couple-to-be and Harry. "Got _loads_ of things to do at the office."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We're having lunch out." Brian asked kindly.

"Nah… My boss _isn't_ getting any friendlier you know," He winked at Harry. "So, goodbye mate. And congratulations to you two."

Ron patted Harry on the back, shook Brian's hand, and gave Hermione a light kiss on the cheek. Harry didn't want him to leave, however, but he seemed to have no choice. He didn't want to be stuck with the lovely couple but it seemed that fate was just too cruel to him. When Ron closed the door behind him, Hermione asked Harry.

"You _are_ staying for lunch aren't you Harry?"

"How can you always have to say things as if they're final? Ok, sure I'll go with you two lovebirds."

"Well, what can I say? It's a gift." She smiled at him.

They made their way to the parking lot. It seemed that Brian was a rich guy. Well he is a doctor, he said to himself. Wait, he thought, a doctor? _A muggle doctor_? He wanted to know whether he knew what Hermione really was and how he had accepted it. They haven't brought up conversations about this and Harry assumed that he knew nothing about witches and wizards. They started to drive along the streets, with him on the backseat of course, and the two holding hands up in the front.

"So Harry," Hermione asked. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I'm not at all familiar about this place. So I guess it's up to you."

"I know this great Japanese restaurant just down 3 blocks." Brian said. "They serve great sushi there."

"_Oooh_, yummy." Harry smiled as he watched Hermione act like a little child.

Harry was once again lost in his thoughts. Too many things have happened. He was only away from his friends for 4 years and this is what happened, Hermione was about to be married to Brian. Now Harry wondered what it would have been like if he stayed with Hermione, if he hadn't taken quidditch professionally, and if he was the one beside her right now. 

He didn't notice that they came to a stop. He just realized it when Hermione called him to come down from the car. They entered the doors of Kikkaro and sat down. They ordered sushis and California makis. And as they waited for their food to come, they engaged in a conversation that wasn't at all pleasant for Harry.

"Hey Harry, I've got one last favor I want to ask from you." Hermione said. "Actually I'm glad that Ron isn't here. He might overreact, you know him." She said with a smile.

"Ok. What's on your mind?"

Hermione looked at him and Brian. "Well you know that next to Brian, you're the most important guy in my life. And I just can't imagine being wed without you by my side. Or at least at Brian's side. So, what I really mean is, can you be Brian's best man at our wedding?"

"I would really appreciate it if you say yes Harry. We've only known each other for two hours but Hermione has known you all her life, that's why I trust you. And it would really mean a lot to her." The two was now looking at him. "So, what do you say?"

Harry was silent. His head was swirling. This was more than what he had bargained for. He imagined the day of Hermione's wedding. With her being so happy and him hiding and fighting all his tears. He knew he couldn't do it. _No_, he'd rather do anything but it. He didn't say anything for a few more minutes and only spoke when their food came. He hoped they would understand.

"I'm sorry," he said silently as he ate his food. "But no I couldn't do it. And I'm sure Brian has lots of other friends that can be his best man."

"_No Harry_, there can't be any _other_ but you. Please… Really Harry it would mean a lot to me, for you to be there to share my happiness. Please…" Hermione practically begged him.

"C'mon Hermione, it's not like you to beg like that," said Harry. "And besides I've got loads of things to do. I've got a lot on my plate right now." Whatever he did, he made sure he wouldn't tell the truth.

"You mean there are things more important to you than my wedding?"

"I didn't say anything like that Hermione." Harry could she that she was already a bit angry. "It's just that - "

"Fine," Hermione cut him off. "Fine. Then there _won't_ be a wedding."

_"WHAT?"_ He and Brian shouted in unison. Brian's fork slipped out of his grip and it clanged noisily on the floor.

"You heard me," she continued. "There won't be a wedding unless Harry here decides to be your best man, Brian."

"How can you put a lot of pressure on me like that." Harry said. "Ok. Ok. I'll be Brian's best man at your wedding."

"You sure?" Hermione suddenly smiled. "There's no turning back now Harry. We already have your word."  
  


"How can I let you talk me into this." Harry smiled and continued to eat.

What have you gotten yourself into, he asked himself. But Hermione was right, he couldn't turn back now. He couldn't imagine what she could do to him if he didn't go to their wedding. He looked up and met her eyes, the same beautiful eyes that showed happiness as it always did. Well at least she's _happy_, he reminded himself.

After they finished eating, Brian offered him a ride back home that he politely declined since he wasn't sure if the village of Hogsmeade allowed cars driven by muggles to pass by. He said goodbye to both of them and wished them luck. He then apparated to his flat.

The moment he arrived at his bedroom, the first thing he saw was a small owl flying up and down with a message on his beak. Will Pig grow any larger, he asked himself. He pulled out the letter from Ron and threw Pig out the window.

The letter wrote:

Harry,

Hello! Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow around 3? We've got to talk about something. You don't need to reply since you will go, won't you?

                                                                                          Your Friend,

                                                                                          Ron

P.S. It's about Hermione's wedding.

Harry thought about his friends. They can really be quite _persuasive_. And what now, he asked himself. Too many things happened today. He thought that seeing his friends again would be nice, he thought. It was nice, because you are happy for Hermione right, a voice in his brain answered. Sure, whatever you say. And he plopped down in his bed. He needed a good nap the whole afternoon to unwind, or he'll go crazy.

***


	3. A Night To Remember

She's Happy 

Disclaimer: Everything in and about Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry if this chapter would be a little cliffhanger but it would be sooooo long if I don't stop. And I apologize in advance if the next chapter would take a little long since in our country school already started. Enjoy & please leave a review. Thanks!

Summary: Harry and his friends hadn't seen each other for quite a while. When they finally had this "reunion", he finds out that Hermione's is getting married. He has no say in it. All that he could possibly do is remind himself: She's happy.

***

Harry was tapping his fingers on the table in Three Broomsticks waiting for Ron. He knew that he wasn't really the best in making it to his appointments on time. Harry already finished half of his butterbeer at half past four when he saw Ron rush inside and sit opposite him. He grinned as he watched his bestfriend huff and puff in the chair and order butterbeer together with a large waffle. When Ron finally caught enough breath, he started the conversation.

"Hi Harry. Thanks for waiting. We had some emergency at the office. And Sirius won't hear a word of my excuses to go." 

"It's alright mate." Harry replied. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About Hermione's wedding," Ron paused for a few seconds. "_Are you really for it_?"

"Of course," answered Harry. "I mean, she's happy about it, so it's fine with me. Is it okay with you?"

Harry watched as Ron's order came and he immediately started biting on it. "Yeah. But it's not about me, I'm just, you know, worried about you."

"_Worried_?"

"Yeah," continued Ron. "I was looking at you yesterday Harry, and I could tell that you were quite, well, sad for some reason."

"_Sad_? Why would I be sad?" asked Harry.

"Oh I don't know," said Ron sarcastically, "maybe because you're madly in love with her?"

"Really?" challenged Harry. "_How would you know_?"

"C'mon Harry, if you have two bestfriends who's in love with each other it's nearly impossible for you not to know."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry found it hard to believe. "If we are in love with each other then why is she marrying Brian?"

"Calm down mate," said Ron. "The question is, will you do something about it?"

There was silence. Harry watched other people munching cakes, drinking sodas, and his eyes focused itself on a couple. The couple was _very_ happy, feeding each other, laughing. It seems like they were teasing each other. He remembered Hermione and him and the way they acted just like that and everyone thought they were a couple, which they were not, which they will _never_ be.

"No." Harry said. "I can't stand in their way, they love each other. Besides, they already chose me as their best man; it might as well be _'My Bestfriend's Wedding'_."

"What?"

"Never mind," said Harry. "Anyway, she's happy with him… _too happy_…"

"But haven't you asked yourself whether you could've made her happier." Ron's word struck his heart.

There was silence once again. _Could I have made her happier_, Harry asked himself. "Yes," said the hopeful voice in his brain. "No…" said the other. I guess not, he decided. She left him for this guy, she must have thought about it a lot. Hermione was nothing if not smart, she must've thought it was a wise thing to do. I guess it is, he thought. None of them noticed Hermione enter the restaurant.

"Hi guys!"

Both he and Ron jumped up. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Why? Can't I have a nice little walk in the village we used to go to when we were teenagers?" she asked them. "No, honestly. I went to Harry's flat but he wasn't there so I figured that he must be here."

"Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something." Hermione said. Then she looked at Ron with a stare that clearly said, _"Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"_

Ron quickly stood up. "_Woah_, look at the time. I've got to head back to the office Harry. Thanks for your time. Bye Hermione. " And he ran outside of Three Broomsticks.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"Beats me." Answered Harry, "So, what's up."

"Well to be honest," she started. "I want to ask you a favor."

"Hermione, that's _three_ favors in a week." Harry joked. "And I thought being Brian's bestman was the last?" he suddenly stopped. The memory still pained him a little bit.

"Well this is kind of important," she continued. "I've got this muggle friend who's going to celebrate her 18th birthday, and she's planning to have a big formal party, since they're rich and all. And she kind of asked me to play at her celebration."

"So, what's that got to do with me?" he asked.

"Well, aside from my friend, I don't know anybody else there." She said. "And I was hoping you would accompany me."

"C'mon Hermione," he said. "You're too old for a chaperone."

"I know," she replied. "But I don't want to look awkward sitting in a table, alone, with no one to talk to."

"What about Brian?" Harry asked.

"He's got work." She answered. "C'mon Harry… Please… _ohpleaseohpleaseohplease_?"

"Ok. Ok." He said, hearing enough of her begging. "I'll go with you."

"_Yes!_" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Harry. I'll just go to your flat next weekend then we can apparate together to the hotel, since you don't know where it is. Oh and remember it's a formal occasion. So dress properly."

"Sure."

She then stood to leave and she kissed Harry on the lips. Harry stayed for a little longer to think about things. Harry grinned as he pictured Hermione wearing a gown and remembered the Yule Ball they had at Hogwarts during their fourth year, she looked stunningly beautiful. Plus a whole night together, maybe there they could talk about things particularly her wedding. Harry decided to stop his trail of thoughts. He was not going to convince Hermione to change her mind about the wedding at all. Sometimes the mind can be such a traitor at times, he thought. Then he noticed that his heart was beating faster than usual as he tried to remember, _did Hermione just kiss him on the lips?_

***

Harry paced up and down his living room anxiously waiting for Hermione. He looked at his watch every five minutes to check the time. Their agreement was 6 but it was already quarter to seven and still there was no sight of her. He kept going back and forth to the bathroom to check his appearance, straitening his coat once in awhile, and fixing his tie every now and then. Though he didn't try and do something about his hair, since it was still going to be messy whatever he did with it. He didn't know why but it was as if his obligation to look as presentable as possible in front of Hermione. Five minutes passed and it was already 6:50 and still no Hermione.

He decided to sit for a while; he couldn't take all this waiting. Harry had to admit that he was still haunted by the kiss that Hermione had given him. He had tried to glue it to his stubborn mind that it was just a friendly gesture, but it won't hear anything of it. Finally at 7 o' clock, he heard a loud pop in his bathroom that confirmed that Hermione finally arrived. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Harry almost fainted at the sight of her. She was very beautiful in her periwinkle-blue haltered dress and a long skirt in a darker shade of blue. Her hair was perfect and was once again rolled up just like in their fourth year.

"_Wow Hermione_," exclaimed Harry. "You look so…" _beautiful_, "so…" _beautiful_, "nice." He finished.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You don't look so bad yourself. So are you ready?"

"As always."

Then they held hands and with a soft pop they disappeared and reappeared somewhere near the ballroom. When Harry realized where he was. He quickly ran outside and hoped that no one saw him. They apparated in a girl's bathroom. He waited for Hermione to come out, which took a few more seconds. When she finally did, he ran to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to apparate in a _girl's_ bathroom?"

"Hey," she said while laughing quite loudly. "It's nothing new to you, is it?"

"Hmmph!" said Harry. "C'mon, let's just go to the registration area so we can find our table number."

He extended his hand to Hermione like an escort, which she took. Harry could remember the old times, when Hogwarts held balls and formal occasions. Most of the time the two were left with no dates and they would go together just as _"close friends"._ He quickly put this out of his mind since he knew that he could do nothing about the past, as much as he would like to, he can't. They started to walk to the registration and when they entered the room, the host of the party announced over the microphone:

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the internationally acclaimed musician… _Ms. Hermione Granger_!"

All of the people inside the ballroom stood up and started clapping loudly. Harry looked at her and couldn't help but grin. He knew Hermione was famous but not this famous. She couldn't hide her happiness too as she waved to the people and made their way to the grand piano. She sat, and Harry just stood beside her. She quieted herself for a few moments. And after everyone has sat down she began to play the ever-so-famous _Fur Elise_ composed by Beethoven. Harry watched in admiration at her gentle yet strong hands. It was as if she was racing against time as she played through the piece wonderfully. As all three parts of it was played with perfection the audience once again stood up and clapped. Hermione also stood up and bowed to them.

"Thank you Ms. Granger for that very wonderful performance." Said the emcee.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry was shocked. "That was really great. You're the best person I know when it comes to playing the piano."

"Harry," she replied as they made their way to their table for two. "I'm the only person you know who could play the piano."

"Yeah… true…"

_"Uggh!"_ she said as she slapped his arm playfully. "You can be such a prat sometimes, do you know that?"

Harry only laughed as they sat on their table. Finally, the birthday girl arrived with a grand entrance. The emcee called onto her and asked the people round to give her a round of applause, which they did, though Hermione's entrance was greeted with more enthusiasm, he thought. The girl was named Adrianne, which to Harry's opinion was supposed to be a guy's name. She was pretty but not as beautiful as Hermione and wore a floaty gown that was red in color. And she took a seat at the very front where everyone could see her.

"So that's the birthday girl, huh?" Harry asked. "How did you get to know her anyway?"

"Well her mom is my boss at work."

"You mean," he whispered. "Her mother's a witch?"

"Yeah." Said Hermione. "She married a muggle and their child seemed to not have acquired her magical powers."

"So," he said. "Does her husband know what she really is?"

"Of course." She replied. "If you're married it's kind of your obligation to tell all of you secrets to each other."

Finally, it was time to eat. They stood up and went to the buffet table, getting a little of everything. Harry was known to be a big eater but he was always in shape because of all the quidditch training he went to every week. It was like a Hogwarts feast though your food doesn't magically appear on your plate. When they finished getting their food, they went back to their table.

"Hey Harry," she said to him, smiling. "Now I believe that you really got a _lot_ on your plate."

"What can I say?" he replied. "I'm a growing boy. So does Brian know that you're something out of the ordinary?"

"Yes." She answered. "She knows that I'm the _most beautiful girl_ she's ever met."

Harry sniggered on his plate. "You know what I really mean, Hemione."

"Oh that," she said shyly. "Well, no. But I do plan on telling him someday. Let's not think about that for now, let's just enjoy this night."

***


	4. Revelations

She's Happy 

Disclaimer: Everything in and about Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author's Note: Hello once again! The songs you'll find in this chapter are owned by their composeres and singers, I just wanted to include them because they're very beautiful. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! :)

Summary: Harry and his friends hadn't seen each other for quite a while. When they finally had this "reunion", he finds out that Hermione's is getting married. He has no say in it. All that he could possibly do is remind himself: She's happy.

***

The party was nearing to an end and Harry thought that the best night of his life was ending too. But then he saw Adrianne stand up and go to the microphone. A moment he thought that she was looking straight at _him_ but it turned out that she was looking at Hermione. And she started to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my party tonight. It does mean a lot to me. Everyone here in this room has touched my life in a special way and I just want to thank you all. And to end this celebration I would like to call on Ms Granger once again."

Harry saw that Hermione wasn't expecting this but she stood up. "Umm, I just want to request a song for you to play, if it's alright with you."

"Sure, why not." Said Hermione. "Consider it as my gift. What song do you want?"

"Do you know, _'I Knew I Loved You'_ by Savage Garden? I really love that song." Hermione gave her a nod. "Wait, there's got to be someone who'll sing, right? So let me see…" she looked around and her eyes fell on Harry. "How about the cute guy over there who sat with Hermione."

And the people cheered him with _"C'mon"_ and _"You can do it"_. Harry felt like he was cornered. Sure he knew how to sing and was quite good at it really but he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all these people in case he made a mistake. He looked at Hermione for help, but all she did was to join in the cheering. He shook his head and stood up, causing more people to cheer him on. He went to Hermione and grabbed the mike from Adrianne. 

_"You owe me one."_ He whispered to Hermione. Then he spoke through the mike. "Umm, I'm not really good at singing in front of so many people, I usually just reserve it when I'm in the shower." The crowd laughed. "But as a gift to Adrianne, I'll do it. Happy birthday, this is for you." But the person that Harry really dedicated it to was Hermione.

And Hermione began to play the wonderful intro, and Harry sang. Not knowing that his voice melted people's hearts:

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life___

And the song finished and everyone once again gave them a standing ovation. It's nice to be famous for something other then quidditch, he thought. He waited for Hermione to stand up and they bowed at the same time. When the celebration was officially over, he took her hand and they casually made their way outside. Just when they thought they were alone, and about to apparate, they heard someone shouting.

"_Hermione!_ Hey Hermione!"

They turned around and saw that it was Adrianne followed by her mom. "Oh! Hello Adrianne, Mrs. Cordero. It was really a nice party, thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, no, thank you for coming," said Adrianne. "You made my birthday extra special and I just wanted to say it in person."

"Well you're welcome." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Actually since we own this hotel, if you want, you could stay here for the night in one of the rooms upstairs." Offered Mrs. Cordero.

"No it's okay." Harry said. "Besides we didn't bring clothes with us."

"Oh I don't think that would be much of a _problem_, would it?" She winked at both of them.

True that they could apparate to their flats and get some stuff, but he needed Hermione's opinion on this. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Well it might be fun, so ok," she said then turned to Mrs. Cordero. "Thank you very much Ma'am."

***

Harry found himself later that evening in the shower while listening to Hermione playing the keyboards outside. They shared one room, which shocked him at first, but it seemed that she was comfortable with it, so he agreed. He never imagined a day like this; he and Hermione sharing the same room let alone sleep in the same bed. Wait a minute, he thought; just because we're in the same room doesn't mean we have to sleep in the same bed. Besides, he told himself, the couches are big enough to sleep in.

It seemed that Hermione could never let a night go by without at least playing the keyboards for at least three hours. When they met in front of the room, Harry wondered how she managed to carry it but soon realized that someone who graduated from Hogwarts can surely remember a simple weight reducing charm. When he was finished he stepped out of the bathroom casually with only a towel to cover himself.

_"Woah!"_ said Hermione at the sight of him. "You would cause a _BIG_ scandal if anyone saw you like that. Honestly, what has quidditch done to you? If I only had a camera I would be making a lot of money out of this."

_"Oh, shut up!"_ Harry snapped. "Go and take a shower, you really need it."

_"Uggh!"_ Hermione punched him playfully before going in the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione!" he shouted through the door. "Is it okay with you if I sleep on the bed, or would you rather that I sleep on the couch."

"Anywhere's fine with me, Harry!" She shouted back.

After he finished dressing up, he tried to comb his hoplessly messy hair, but to no avail. He then laid down on the bed and waited for Hermione. The bed's really comfy, he thought. There were three pillows and a thick warm blanket. Harry took one pillow to rest his head on and another to hug. He was just about to doze off when suddenly,

_WHACK!_

Hermione hit him on the head with the third pillow.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey yourself!" she replied. "I need that pillow you're hugging."

"Go embrace Brian." He said unknowingly, which earned him another whack on his head. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that one. You better start _running_ 'Mione."

And she screamed and Harry chased after her, they ran in circles in the large room. When Hermione jumped to bed, Harry thought quickly that it was his chance. He held her hand and started to tickle her on her sides. He ignored her yelling "stop" and only did when she whacked yet a third time with a pillow.

Hermione caught her breath. "That was fun. I missed our pillow fights. I'm not yet sleepy. Are you?"

_"I was…"_ answered Harry. "Before you hit me in the head three times with a pillow."

"Stop whining, c'mon…" she grabbed his hand and led him near the keyboard. "I need to practice so I play and you sing."

"Why do you need me," he asked. "You can still practice even without somebody singing."

"True… Yes…" she answered. "But you have a really great talent in singing, and I just want to hear your voice again."

"Okay," he said. "But under one condition, you'll have to sing with me."

"Sure."

And so they did. But they first put a silencing charm on the room so they won't be heard outside. It seemed that they had the same interest in muggle music. They sang _"Out of My League",_ _"On Bended Knee",_ _"Heaven Knows",_ and many other love songs. Hermione has a good singing voice too, thought Harry. And singing with her just felt so natural and was almost romantic.

Finally it was already about 3 o'clock in the morning and they were both very sleepy. They sat on the bed and reminisced about the old times. The happy times when they were still at Hogwarts. Harry would rather talk about the past than the near future, which would involve her happy wedding. They both reached the end of their limit and Harry turned off the lights.

"Hey!" Hermione said turning the lights on again.

"What?"

"Could we just," she said shyly. "Sleep with the lights on."

"Hermione," he replied. "You've helped in defeating the greatest dark sorcerer and yet you can't sleep in the _dark_. Besides, how am _I_ going to sleep?"

"Please Harry." She looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Ok, fine," said Harry. "I'll give you thirty minutes to sleep and after that I turn the lights off, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Hermione rolled over to face the wall. Harry watched her sleep, she was so beautiful when she's sleeping, he thought. Then he thought of Brian who's going to sleep with her every night of their life. He savored this moment; surely they won't be able to do this again. But he had to tell her. It was now or never. At least if the wedding would still happen, he already told Hermione what was really in his heart, and he would not have any regrets.

"Hermione…" he called, hoping that she was still awake.

"Hmm?" she said without turning or opening her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that," he started. "I… I… umm…"

"What Harry?" she finally turned to him, her eyes open. "Is something wrong?"

"I… just wanted to say," he stammered. "That I love you."

Hermione then closed her eyes again. "I love you too, Harry."

"No, really, Hermione, please listen to what I have to say." Said Harry, and Hermione opened her eyes once again. "There hasn't been a day that gone by since you left that I haven't thought of you. I still love you, not as a friend, but as someone who'll give his whole life to you. If you'll give me a chance to prove to you my feelings, maybe, just maybe, you'll find that I can make you happier than you'll ever be in the arms of Brian."

Tears started to fall on her cheeks. "Harry, please," she said. "Don't make this hard for me. I want to marry Brian because I love him. Yes I love you, with my whole life, but you left and I was very sad back then and I knew that I had to move on. Then Brian came and he loves me too, and I thought that, he was there right at that moment, and he loves me and I've learned to love him too."

Harry sat up. "But I am back now, and I still love you." He said, tears flowing from both of their eyes. "If you can say to me, looking straight at my eyes, that you don't love me anymore then at least I can have my peace and I'll agree for you to marry Brian because it's he that you really love."

She couldn't. "Please Harry," she said. "Let's just go to sleep, we're both very tired." And she didn't wait for a reply from Harry and turned her back against him, pretending to sleep.

"Hermione…" Harry called out but she didn't answer anymore. 

It left him with nothing but silence and his very sad thoughts.


	5. Not Alone

She's Happy 

Disclaimer: Everything in and about Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took soooooooooooo long to be posted. It's just that I'm bombarded with schoolwork and I just finished reading HPOOTP it's sooooooooooooo good. :) Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter for "She's Happy" but you'll see that it's open for a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think. :)

***

Harry woke up from his uneasy sleep with his eyes still closed. But that was before he felt something on top oh his chest, and then he realized… _it was Hermione's arm_. He quickly shot his eyes open to make sure if it really was her arm and it was. He casually removed it and looked around. When he put his glasses and he regained his eyesight, he looked at the wall clock and found out that it was just 3 o'clock in the morning. He tried to remember the moments that happened last night…

He had just confessed that he loves her… again. But this time it was different; he knew that they couldn't be together anymore. They wouldn't be able to do the things that they did before like casually hold each other's hand… She was going to be married, not to him, but to Brian. He tried to recall, she said that she loves him too… _Harry knew that his life would be forever changed after last night_.

He got up and took a shower, not really caring that it was so early in the morning. He dressed up, took his stuff, and made to leave. He didn't leave any note nor woke her up; she would just figure it out. He wondered how Hermione _really_ felt; he wished that sometimes he could read thoughts and feelings. He then apparated to his flat…

***

Weeks passed by and finally it was the week before Hermione's wedding. Harry tried to just go on with his schedule to forget about the wedding, but he couldn't. There wasn't any time of the day when he wouldn't feel his heart wrench, and sometimes it was even _literally hurting_… he wondered if he had an illness of some sort.

He wasted his time on quidditch whenever possible, at least that helped a little. And he was now walking on the streets to his flat after a quidditch training session. He knew that he could always apparate but he felt like walking instead just to think a bit… He had always been a _sentimental_ person though no one really saw it in him.

He just opened the door of his flat… _And there he saw Hermione_…  There was no one else, but the two of them… At least in Harry's world. It seemed that everything was now in darkness, and all that he could see is Hermione, looking straight at his eyes with an expression, which he could not understand, though surely it wasn't happiness.

"Hermione… I - " Harry stammered 'cause he knew he couldn't continue.

Hermione continued to look at him, not laying her eyes off him for a minute. "Umm, I just came to hand you your invitation." She finally said. "I really hope you could come, since you're Brian's bestman and all." Then she faked a laugh.

"Hermione…" he couldn't think of anything else to say. 

It was a very awkward situation. It was as if Harry's defenses were so easily broken down by Hermione, suddenly he couldn't pretend anymore, what he was right now was who he really was. His feelings didn't lie either… He knew deep in his heart that he would love no other than Hermione. He wanted to say this to her but he can't… Somehow, for some reason, he couldn't tell her that he loves her… _Something was holding him back_. He just felt tears stroke his cheeks as they fell from his eyes…

"Oh look at the time…" Hermione acted as though she was in a rush, but Harry saw that there were also silent tears flowing. "I've got to go now… I've got… I've got… something to do." And she made her way out of the door.

"Hermione…" he said as he watched her leave. When he finally realized what was happening, he bolted out of the door and followed her.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Hermione!" he finally caught up to her and he grabbed her arm. 

"What Harry?" she asked, trying to free from his grip. "Please… I've got to go… really…"

"Look at me, Hermione." He said. "Look at me in the eye and say that you love Brian."

Hermione looked away and said, "Harry…"

"Hermione, answer me, do you want to be married to Brian?" his grip on her was tightening as his voice trembled and tears continuously flowed from his eyes.

She looked at him straight in his emerald green eyes, her eyes also shining with tears, looked away, and said, "Yes…"

Harry's breathing stopped as he let go of his grip on her hand. She slowly walked away, not looking back nor really doing anything just… walking. Harry cried for what seemed like forever… he thought by doing so, he would feel better… _He didn't_… He knew that no one could make him feel any better… no one, but Hermione.

***

He didn't know how he got through that one week but he did and finally it was the day of Hermione's wedding. _He felt like he was numb_… Not feeling anything, not joy or sadness. He was nothing without her… He felt his eyes, dry with all the crying… He wondered how Hermione was today… Was she happy? Knowing that she left him? Knowing that she hurt him?

He reached for his coat and made his way through the door. He then apparated to the site of the wedding. It was a nice, big garden with flowers around and the altar up front. The walkway to the altar was covered with purple and pink petals. Though there were a lot of people, nobody saw him. Harry looked around. It seemed that Hermione invited some wizards along with Brian's muggle guests. _Was that a good idea?_ Harry asked himself. And as if by instinct, he quickly found Ron inside.

"Hey mate," said Ron "So, you all right?"

"Of course!" said Harry a little too brightly. 

"Of course you're not," continued Ron. "If you were then you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"C'mere" Ron led him to one of the benches. "You can't hide it anymore, Harry. It's all written in your eyes. I doubt that you can make it through this wedding without me having to rush you to St. Mungo's afterwards."

Harry chuckled a bit. He always appreciated it how Ron kept things at a light note. _Was he that obvious_, he asked himself. He then started to tell Ron everything that happened between him and Hermione. After which, he felt considerably lighter knowing that at least he still has his bestfriend who knows how he feels.

"Well," said Ron after he finished. "I don't know what advice I could give you. But I can say this, do what your heart tells you to do, even if it's the wrong decision, at least you wouldn't have any regrets, knowing that you did the thing that would satisfy you the most."

"Something tells me that I want to leave this place," he said to him. "But I don't think Hermione would be too happy about that.

"My point exactly," replied Ron. "In the end it'll be up to you mate."

Harry thought about this. _Do I really want to leave?_ He asked himself. He knew Hermione would be angry if he did. It was she who said that it would really mean a lot to her if he attended this wedding and became Brian's best man. He tried to make some sense out of this but he couldn't. But then he stood up and decided that Ron was right, he doesn't know if he can make it through the whole wedding without him losing his mind.

"All I know is that I couldn't be here without losing my mind." He repeated to Ron. "How about you?"

"Oh I wouldn't dare," he said jokingly. "Hermione has always bested me at dueling, I wouldn't want to come home having a pumpkin for a head. But I think I'll go before the wedding ends, I'm also against the wedding if that makes you feel better. I think you'd best be alone for the moment anyway."

Harry laughed. "Thanks a lot, mate. You don't know how much you've helped me."

"Well what could I say," he replied. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother. Since my real brothers don't really treat me like one." He sniggered at himself.

"Then I guess I'll see you around then."

"You know where to find me."

Harry walked slowly as he made his way out of the garden. He didn't try apparating since there were a lot of people around. He thought about what Ron had said about following his heart. At least now he knew that he was being true to himself. He asked Hermione whether she preferred Brian to him and she said yes and that was enough reason for him to get out of this place. Then he noticed that his pace was quickening and soon he was running out of his will because someone is pulling his arm and with a loud _CRACK_, they were gone.

He didn't notice who was pulling him but he was incredibly strong. They reappeared in what looked like a normal muggle pub. They were few people inside since it was still morning and _nobody_ paid attention to them. He looked to his right to see who the heck pulled him and made him apparate to this spot. It was…

"SIRIUS!" he shouted. "You scared me out of my wits."

His godfather was now straitening up his coat and tie and said, "Well, sorry about that. But I had to find a safe place to apparate."

"Where are we anyway?" he asked as they started to walk towards one of the seats.

"I figured you wouldn't know." Said Sirius. "But this is the place where Hermione met Brian."

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked angrily as he made his way to the door. "This is the last place I'd want to be right now."

But Sirius grabbed his arm for him to stop. "This is the best place for us to talk." He said firmly.

Harry didn't know what Sirius was up to, but he was angry with him just the same. _What was the point of going to the place where Hermione and Brian first met?_ He decided to let Sirius have his say first before he would leave. They walked towards one of the seats and started to talk.

"So can you tell me why we are here now?" Harry asked coldly.

"No particular reason." Answered Sirius. "I just want you to know this place."

"And why is that?"

"I know that you're very upset, Harry," he said. "But all things happen for a reason, remember that. I brought you here because it's my obligation as your godfather to be there during your darkest moments, isn't it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

"Of course you don't," said Sirius caringly. "But I just feel that you need company, and besides, I don't want to go to the wedding anyway."

"Well," he said. "Thanks, I guess…"

"That's it then," Sirius stood up and made to leave. "I've done what I need to do. I better go. Remember this place Harry, visit it every so often, you might one day be surprised by what you'll see. If you've got anything else troubling you, you know where to find me, ok?"

"Sure." Said Harry as he watched Sirius go until he was out of sight…

***

Harry was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom, oblivious to whatever was happening outside. He didn't know or care about Hermione's wedding anymore. He knew that there was nothing more that he could do. The only comforting thought that he had was that he still had his bestfriend and godfather… _He knew he was not alone_… Both of them were also against Hermione's wedding.

He will have to move on starting now, he thought. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to. He wondered what it would be like, waking up in the morning with somebody else in his arms… _It was painful but he knew he had to face reality, someday, even if it was not now_… someday…

Besides, he thought reassuring himself, she's happy and that was what was important to him. _Nothing else matters_… Even if it was not he at her side, at least he was sure that she was happy. He just couldn't remind himself enough about that. At that he drifted to an uneasy sleep…

He did not know, however, that right at this moment, there was someone playing the piano in a bar, thinking of _no one else_ but him, who didn't marry her fiancé because it's he that she really loves.

Hermione Granger didn't marry Brian Walker after all… 

***


End file.
